The Girl of His Dreams
by maxPod
Summary: Max is teaching a new flying technique to some of the flock. Fang, on the other hand, stood back and watched. He begins to acknowledge Max. My first major trial of Fax. I think I managed quite well.


_I do not own Maximum Ride the character nor the series._

_If anyone has already written this idea, let us compromise whether or not I should delete this._

* * *

An overexcited Angel dragged the reluctant Max out of our house, screaming, "Teach me, Max! Oh, please teach me!"

Max sighed in resignation. "Alright, Angel. I'll teach you the Ferris wheel." The Ferris wheel was a fighting technique Max just recently came up with. When you're amidst dozens of Erasers, one of the few advantages you've got is surprise. Since that's usually lost because the monsters attack you instead of the other way around, one must regain it in the middle of battle. And the best way to do that is to pop out of nowhere, preferably behind the Eraser, and punch his lights out before he can react. The best way to do that was to flip overhead and land at the aforementioned position.

The rest of the flock, hearing Angel's squeals of delight, came rushing out to join in the training. Everyone except Fang. He preferred hovering in midair and simply watch as Max demonstrated the technique, folding her wings in and out to control her aerial summersault.

As sappy as he may hate to sound, Fang couldn't help but marvel at the elegance and poise Max possessed as she flew about, helping her somewhat less graceful pupils. Try as he might, Fang couldn't hold back a smile as Max released a golden peal of laughter at Gazzy's lopsided trial. She called out in her musical voice and corrected the wobbly bird-kid.

By the second hour, everyone was about as dizzy as they can get from flying in upside-down circles. They didn't know how many more flips they can take before they became reacquainted with their breakfasts.

"Fang!"

Hearing his name, Fang turned to Max, following her into the house.

"Why didn't you train with us? Are our tactics too easy for you?" teased Max with a playful grin.

Fang shrugged indifferently even though he was positively glowing on the inside at Max's smile. He watched as she joined the rest of her flock in the kitchen, already asking for lunch. Making sure no one was watching, Fang let his pretense evaporate into a tiny grin. He quickly rebuilt his emotionless charade as Max walked back to him. "You wanna eat or what?"

Fang said nothing and left for the kitchen where others were already stuffing themselves, practically chocking on their meal. He followed suit without shame, glad no domestic creature was here to watch their assault on food.

"You know, Fang," Max's noted between bites, "you don't have to be as emotionless as a rock. You can…smile."

Fang did nothing but grunt, hating how Max sighed in response.

"I just want to see your smile, that's all," muttered Max so softly Fang had to think twice to determine whether she really said it. When he did, Fang felt…bad. It wasn't exactly on purpose that he kept a façade, it was just who he is. But he knew others can sometimes be tired of his…coldness. But he also knew that Max wasn't. If she has ever felt impatient of anyone in her flock, it was only for a short-term moment or for teasing. She'll probably put up with anything the flock throws at her. Fang had confidence in her abilities both inside and outside of the flock.

Max is fierce yet compassionate. Devious yet loyal. Tough yet delicate. He could go on for quite awhile. Max was everything he saw in the girl of his dreams. Or maybe Max wasn't based on the girl of his dreams. Maybe the girl of his dreams was based on Max.

* * *

_Okay, this could've been way better. Most of this story was pretty much pointless and total OOCness. But hey, I did my best. So don't complain to me about what I already know. Just tell the truth but erase what I've already mentioned. This is my technique of lessening criticisms._

_The last bit was truly confusing, but you know what? I figured it out, so you can too. Good luck!_

_And please review._


End file.
